


You Broke mt Heart...

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #Cry, #HuxisEverythingForKylo, #I'mFeelingBadAndAwful, #I'mLonelyandSad, #ICryEveryday, #KyloNeedsHug, #KyloNeedsHux, #LoveYouTill Death, #Suffering, #You'reMyLife, #You'rePrecious, #love, #sadness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: Kylo can't live far from Hux.





	

I want so much to be your best friend and companion ... Divide our secrets, doubts, certainties, plans, feelings. You are beautiful, incredible and the most special person of all.

 

Oh, you broke my heart. Today I sit, tired, sad and without perspective for the future, without understanding anything of what is happening. I should be angry with you, but I can not. I have a lot of affection for you. You are my insightful thought. It is my deepest desire. It's who I want by my side at all times.

You have become a part of me, a vital part without which I can't live any longer. But I'm here, destroyed, and not understanding why you abandoned me. Yes, that's how I feel, abandoned, left, left by the person I would never do anything like.

I'm completely crazy about you, irrationally in love, and I need you. It is a need of my soul. You complete me, make me happy, make me live a dream.

I so far do not understand why you broke up with me. I know my faults, and for you I'm going to fix them, and my biggest goal in life is to make you happy. But I do not understand. Why did you leave me here alone? I will not be giving you alternatives to point out what it is. I need you to tell me, directly why all of this. I need you, to be the compass in my life.

You broke my heart. Worse than that, you ruined it, and my chest bleeds like a blaster shot. You know you have the power to fix it, to save me. But you have not shown signs that you are interested in doing so. You're distant, and I'm consumed with longing. I am without hope, without expectations, without motivation, without the slightest interest to go forward like this. I just can't.

I don't want you to feel guilty and suffer, my dear. No. Just, please, talk to me, let's solve our problems and stay in peace. I like you so much ... I want to scream at the whole galaxy to hear, "I love you, Hux! You are my life !!!"

Heal me, my love. Sabe me from this dark, cold nightmare. Hold me in your arms and make me reborn in pure happiness. You can, you just have to want.


End file.
